Mi Triste realidad
by Mishiel-chan Uchihalove
Summary: Summary: La realidad en la que a veces nos toca vivir, no es la que nos gustaría, pero siempre podrás contar con un pequeño rayo de luz que te sacara de la oscuridad en la que se encuentra tú vida. Porque Neji sabe que Naruto puede ver mucho mejor que él. (No yaoi). Regalo para Daniela Taisho!


**Hola queridos lectores de fanfiction, aquí estoy de nuevo con otra de mis locas historias, espero que les guste y me dejen sus comentarios! Este fic va dedicado como regalo a mi mejor amiga Daniela Taisho, a pedido de ella misma xD Espero que te guste loca, va hecho con cariño :D**

**Repito nuevamente… Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen ya que son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto Amo y señor del mundo de Naruto! Yo solamente juego con sus nombres a mi manera!**

**Summary: **La realidad en la que a veces nos toca vivir, no es la que nos gustaría, pero siempre podrás contar con un pequeño rayo de luz que te sacara de la oscuridad en la que se encuentra tú vida. Porque Neji sabe que Naruto puede ver mucho mejor que él. (No yaoi).

**Mi Triste realidad.**

Oscuridad, odio y rencor… era de lo único que estaba basada mi vida, considerado un Genio al poseer, las habilidades del Clan Hyuga; pero renegado y tachado al haber nacido en la rama secundaria del Clan. El destino era algo inevitable, que no se podía cambiar; el sello del pájaro enjaulado era una prueba de ello. Estoy destinado a odiar a la rama principal del Clan, a mi tío y mis primas, al ser los culpables de la muerte de mi padre

Hinata, a la que tanto rencor le he guardado… la que he nombrado como la responsable de la muerte de mi padre, por ser tan débil y mediocre, causándome frustración y odio hacia su persona, ya que desde su nacimiento ha marcado mi destino. Por eso y todas las injusticias, a la que mi vida está sometida, la odio… los odio, yo Neji Hyuga al que he sido catalogado como genio, tengo mi destino marcado y no puedo cambiarlo… no puedo cambiar este odio y rencor.

Al ingresar a la academia Ninja, fui asignado al equipo 11, al cual integraron a dos ninjas más, que a mi parecer desde el primer momento en el que los vi, supe su destino, tanto el de ellos como el mío estaban marcados… perdedores, esa es la mejor palabra que los definía a Rock Lee y Tenten, ninjas mediocres; los cuales creían que con esfuerzo y dedicación podían ser mejores y superarme. Nunca les di la importancia que merecían, porque la verdad no creí que la merecieran ya que jamás llegarían a superarme o si quiera llegar a alcanzar mi nivel.

En los exámenes chunnin me toco luchar contra Hinata-sama, le dije que se retirara que nada tenía que hacer al luchar conmigo, ya que eso no cambiaria en nada lo que sucedería, ninjas mediocres como ella, tan débiles y amables, nunca lograrían convertirse en lo que la gente espera de ellos. Fue ahí cuando el intervino, defendiendo a Hinata-sama y diciéndome que yo era el que no sabía nada, más no le hice caso ya que para mí no era más que escoria y un perdedor. Como era de esperarse hice valer el destino venciendo a mi prima, demostrándole lo débil que era.

Nuevamente sentía ese rencor y odio hacia todos lo me tacharon y limitaron, solamente por pertenecer a la rama secundaria. En las finales del examen chunnin, me toco pelear contra él, un ninja con habilidades pateticas y jutsus que no se comparaban con los míos; pero ahí se encontraba… de pie, a pesar de tener su cuerpo y chacra al límite, ahí se encontraba el, Naruto Uzumaki, demostrándome que solamente nosotros, éramos lo que lo escribíamos y trazábamos nuestro propio destino. El comprendía mi propio dolor, sabía lo que era sentirse rechazado, el que mejoraba cada día esforzándose. Me mostro lo que mis ojos no podían ver; ya que al final el Genio Hyuga fue vencido por un perdedor como Naruto Uzumaki.

Gracias a él pude comprender, lo que es un verdadero amigo, alguien que siempre está ahí para ti en cualquier momento y eso me lo demostró todas las veces, que iba en busca de Uchiha Sasuke, que a pesar de ser un ninja renegado Naruto lo seguía considerando un amigo, un hermano… nunca se rendía; sabía que Naruto lograría traerlo de vuelta, ya que logro sacar a Gaara de la obscuridad y logrando convertirse en el Kazekage de Suna.

"**Naruto, tus ojos pueden ver incluso mejor que los míos"** le confesé en una ocasión.

Tal vez por eso nunca vi el sufrimiento de Hinata-sama y sus ganas de demostrar que ella valía algo y era una digna heredera del Clan; nunca vi el esfuerzo que cada día hacia Lee, su arduo entrenamiento para superase como ninja o la entrega y pasión que ponía Tenten en cada entrenamiento, haciéndose digna de llamarse "La Maestra de las armas".

Y ahora, aquí a un paso de la muerte, consecuencia de la guerra en la que nos encontrábamos, me ponía a reflexionar, en la oscuridad en la que me encontraba, la que alguna vez fue mi triste realidad y de la cual pude salir gracias a la ayuda de ese rubio amigo, ya que pude ser yo mismo capaz de elegir mi muerte y cambiar mi destino, por las personas que aprecio; todo gracias a Naruto.

Y es que los ojos de Naruto pueden ver incluso mejor que los míos.

**Fin.**

**Espero Reviews. Ya que luego hare otro, pero el próximo será de Gaara.**

**¡Dani espero que te halla gustado!**


End file.
